


It's a Delicacy Somewhere

by xxxillusionxxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Force Feeding, Gore, M/M, i don't quite know how to tag that one, non-consensual body use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxillusionxxx/pseuds/xxxillusionxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the nogitsune cooks Stiles a "healthy" meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Delicacy Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is so much more fucked up than it sounds so read the warnings.

Stiles clawed his way out of the darkness. Every time he thought he could see something between the thick, dark tendrils surrounding him he tore them apart to find more darkness. He didn’t know what direction he was going, didn’t know if he was moving at all, but he couldn’t just give up. His friends needed him and he needed to get back in control to save them…from himself. God his life was fucked up. 

He screamed for the millionth time and suddenly he was free-falling. He couldn’t see anything changing but he felt the lurch in his stomach. He gasped and almost bit his tongue—yeah it wasn’t real, but he could feel it, ok?—when he came to a shuttering halt and a bright light blinded him. 

Nogi did this once in a while, drew him back to the surface to watch as he made his plans, hurt his friends. Sometimes he wouldn’t shut up, running commentary on everything and taunting Stiles in a weirdly affectionate way. Sometimes he wouldn’t say anything no matter what Stiles said or screamed at him, and that was somehow worse than when he spoke. 

Stiles waited for his vision and hearing to focus, braced for the worst. Would it be Scott this time? Would he be alive?

“Good evening, Stiles,” he was saying. 

Stiles could see vegetables on a chopping board. He was cutting them meticulously. He couldn’t hear anyone else but that didn’t necessarily mean that he was alone. 

_What do you want?_

“Oh, temperamental today then. We don’t want anything; we just wanted to see how you were doing. It must be hard trying to get back up to the surface,” the Nogitsune said.

Stiles didn’t respond, just tried to move, to turn his head, wiggle his finger, do something.

“We admire your determination, but you’re just wasting your time.”

_WHAT DO YOU WANT?_ He screamed. 

Stiles blinked as his vision blurred and suddenly he was back in the basement of the asylum. He looked down at his hands, happy to finally have his body back even if this wasn’t real. He knew the deal already so he wasn’t surprised by the hand slipping around his neck and dragging him gently backward. 

“We told you, we don’t want anything. You’ve given us what we wanted already, now we’re waiting for you to accept us,” a voice said against his hair.

Stiles looked down at his feet, disturbed by how desperate he was to reach out for more contact. He was so tired of not feeling anything. 

“You could stay with us, you know. We don’t have to leave you in the darkness,” the Nogitsune whispered in his voice before slowly spinning him around. 

Stiles looked at the mirror image of himself, the same except for the particularly sharp teeth and the promise of chaos in his eyes. 

“I need to protect my friends,” Stiles said firmly, crossing his arms and reveling in the feel of pressure where his hands rested.

The Nogitsune sighed dramatically. 

“We told you we wouldn’t hurt them…unless we had no choice,” he said. 

Stiles looked away from the creature, staring instead at the symbol scratched into the opposite wall. His doppelganger waited for a response before finally sighing and walking away.

“Well, it’s up to you,” he said.

The world swirled back out of focus and the next thing Stiles saw was the stove and himself sautéing a host of vegetables over high heat. 

Stiles frowned down at the scene. 

_What are you doing, anyway?_

Stiles could feel his lips stretching into a wide smile and he tensed up, ready for something from crazy town. 

“We’re cooking! You’re so thin and you eat nothing but junk food, despite how hard you are on your father…”

Stiles growled and pounded against the force holding him back at the mention of his dad. 

“…so we wanted to cook you something healthy. It’s a recipe we learned from our mother, believe it or not,” the Nogitsune continued despite Stiles’s outburst.   
Whatever, Stiles said, figuring that watching food cook was at least more interesting than staring at a dark abyss. 

He felt himself being lulled by the rhythm as his body added spices and started a pot of rice. He hadn’t realized how relaxed he was until he turned around and…that was a dead person on the floor. 

Stiles felt himself tense but his body just moved forward, completely relaxed, humming under his breath. He knelt down and pushed the teenage girl onto her back. She seemed familiar but Stiles couldn’t remember who she was. Her eyes were open and stared lifelessly up at him as he sliced her shirt and bra open with the butcher’s knife in his hand. 

_Wha, what are you doing?_

“We’re cutting out her heart. It’s one of the main ingredients,” he said simply before pressing the knife deep into her chest, sawing through bone and muscle.

_Wait! Stop! Nogi, I don’t want to do this! I don’t want to see this!_

“Don’t be so dramatic, Stiles. It’s what you do to animals for the same purpose,” the Nogitsune said and Stiles could feel him smiling. 

_Stopitstopitstopitstopitstopit…_

The Nogitsune laughed and dug into the girl’s now opened chest, pulling out the still-warm heart. Stiles was sure that if he was in control of his body he would have puked his guts up by now. 

He walked back over to the chopping board, cutting the heart into bite-size pieces and dumping them in with the vegetables. Stiles stared in horror at the blood soaking into the wood of the counter and dripping down his hands onto the floor. He zoned out as his body began cleaning up the mess and continued tending to the rice and the sautéing heart.

He didn’t say anything until everything was finished and his body was sitting down with a plate and a fork.

_Oh my god, do NOT put that into my body!_

The Nogitsune chuckled.

“This is the healthiest dish I know how to make and all the ingredients are fresh,” he smiled to himself, “You’re going to like it, I promise.”

_I am not eating a dead girl’s fucking heart!_

No sooner had he said it then he was thrust forward. He stared in shock as he saw the world not through a lens but actually through his own eyes. He could look around, smell the blood and the spices in the air, but he couldn’t move. 

_What did you do?_

The Nogitsune didn’t respond, instead collecting a forkful of meat and vegetables and bringing it up to Stiles’s lips. Stiles tried to move, tried to lock his jaw shut, but instead he parted his lips and slid the food into his mouth. He could feel himself chewing the food, could taste it sliding against his tongue. 

When he swallowed, he was pulled back into the background.

“What do you think? We love this recipe,” the Nogitsune said, laughing and eating more of the spicy dish. 

Stiles didn’t answer. He watched himself finish everything and clean the dishes and cut the body up and drag the pieces into a dumpster outside the motel. The Nogitsune ignored him for the time being and he waited patiently to get pushed back down into the darkness because he wasn’t going to accept this parasite and he wasn’t going to admit that that was one of the best things he’d tasted since his mom died.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!!!](nightshadekisses.tumblr.com)


End file.
